Marine vessels equipped with outboard motors conventionally use a steering system having a steering wheel remotely located from the outboard motor. The steering system generally incorporates hydraulic systems including a motor, a pump, hydraulic fluid tank, valves, and switches to assist and/or smooth out the loads encountered when steering. The hydraulic steering systems may present challenges such as a high cost, possible hydraulic fluid leaks, high energy usage, and difficulty in installing. Other mechanical steering systems, such as, cable steering systems, also present challenges such as rough and uneven steering force application, vibrations from the outboard motor transmitted to the helm, and difficulty in routing the cables.